This invention is in the utility field and in response to the growing frequency of automobile thefts It is designed to frustrate automobile thieves. This invention uses a unique steering rod collar/claw-lever lock combination activated by a simple mechanical linkage, gears and a bi-directional electric motor energized by two electrical contacts on the ignition key core.